Brazo derecho
by Faby Kaban
Summary: El Sargento Rivaille demuestra sus sentimientos ante el último acontecimiento sucedido al Capitán Irvin Smith. [BL/Smut]


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Spoiler:** Capítulo 49 del manga.

.

_A diferencia de mis otras historias, este Fic es de Irvin x Rivaille._

_._

* * *

- Rivaille, deberías descansar, aún no estás bien del pie – Le dijo Irvin al verlo entrar en la oficina.

- Mira quién habla – Lo miró molesto – Estás peor que yo… - Retiró la mirada cabizbajo.

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, el brazo se está recuperando, ya casi no me duele – Le sonrió tranquilamente.

- ¿Recuperando? ¡¿Cómo se puede recuperar un brazo que ya no existe?! – Preguntó exaltado.

- Todo va a estar bien, me las he arreglado hasta el momento, ya me acostumbraré – Le indicó que se acercara a él.

Rivaille se acercó al escritorio del rubio, se sentó sobre el mismo y quedaron frente a frente.

- No es justo… Si yo hubiera estado ahí… - Hablaba con tristeza.

- Deja el hubiera de lado, no podías estar ir, así de simple – Puso su único brazo en la pierna del Sargento.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Golpeó con coraje el escritorio.

- Ven aquí – Le indicó que se sentara en sus piernas y así lo hizo el otro – De nada nos sirve lamentarnos, rescatamos a Eren y eso es lo importante – Lo abrazó y se recostó en su pecho.

- Eren, claro… Siempre preocupándote por los demás… Deberías ver más por ti… - Abrazó suavemente la cabeza del Capitán.

- Igual que tú, esa lesión fue por salvar a Ackerman, ¿no? – Depositó un pequeño beso en el pecho de Rivaille.

- Es diferente, no tenía otra opción, la muy tonta se precipitó y tuve que ayudarla – Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Es igual, ambos ayudamos a un compañero y salvamos una vida – Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

- No, no es igual… - Fijó la vista en el hombro que antes conectaba con el brazo derecho de Irvin – Mi pie está casi recuperado, pero tu brazo nunca volverá… - Cerró los ojos doliente.

- Rivaille… Lo tomó de la barbilla – Ya te dije que me acostumbraré, es mejor tener sólo un brazo pero seguir con vida – Le acarició la mejilla.

- Ese es un consuelo estúpido. Sería mejor que tuvieras ambos brazos – Le tomó la mano y la apretó fuertemente contra su cara.

- Prefiero ese consuelo estúpido con tal de poder estar aquí ahora, contigo – Lo jaló de la nuca hacia el frente y lo besó.

Rivaille correspondió el beso de forma fría y automática, simplemente no estaba de ánimo para escenas románticas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el rubio deteniendo el beso.

- Nada… No estoy de ánimos… - Intentó bajarse de las piernas de Smith pero fue detenido.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Sostuvo fuertemente el cinturón del Sargento – Creí que querías hacerme compañía – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Cállate, sólo estaba muy aburrido en mi cuarto – Dijo mientras se reacomodaba en las piernas del otro.

- Sí, claro… - Lo pegó a su cuerpo y le acarició la espalda.

- No, Irvin… No es momento de eso – Se separó un poco de su compañero

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres sentirme? – Le rozó levemente el trasero.

- Basta, no estoy de humor – Se levantó bruscamente sin que el otro pudiera reaccionar.

- Rivaille, no trates de engañarme. Dime ahora mismo qué está pasando – Dijo enérgico mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca.

El Sargento no respondió, se quedó parado de perfil y trataba de ocultar su rostro. Irvin se levantó y jalándole levemente lo puso de frente, Rivaille estaba agachado y volteando hacia un lado. De pronto Smith sintió una gota que cayó en su mano, pudo notar que era una lágrima proveniente de quien estaba frente a él.

- Mírame – Le dio amablemente al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mano.

- No – Fue lo único que respondió Rivaille mientras más lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

El Capitán lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo abrazó como a un niño pequeño. Le acarició el cabello y sentía cómo su camisa era mojada a la altura de la cara del Sargento.

- No… No tenía que ser así… - Dijo Rivaille en un susurro.

- Pero así es, me arriesgué y gané – Depositó un beso en la cabeza de su compañero.

- ¡¿Ganaste?! – Preguntó Rivaille confundido y levantando la cabeza dejando ver sus lágrimas.

- Sí, gané más tiempo a tu lado – Lo sostuvo de una mejilla y limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

- Idiota – Se abrazó fuertemente al pecho del otro.

- Pues sí, dicen que cuando la gente está enamorada hace cosas muy estúpidas – Dijo apretando a su compañero contra su pecho.

- No lo creo, has sido un idiota desde que te conozco – Rivaille terminó el abrazo y se limpió los ojos.

- Por eso, desde que te conozco estoy enamorado de ti – Le sonrío.

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó confundido.

- Jamás te lo dije, pero por eso pedí que te trajeran conmigo – Se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

- Sólo por eso eres doblemente idiota – Desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado.

- ¿Sabías que te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas? – Cuestionó el rubio con una sonrisa.

- ¡Cállate! No soy un gato para que me digas "adorable" – Reclamó molesto.

- Buena idea… Te conseguiré unas orejas de gato – Dijo el rubio mientras lo abrazaba por encima del hombro.

- ¡Disculpen la molestia! – Exclamó Hanji abriendo la puerta – Irvin, ya está todo listo para la reunión – Le dijo indicándole que saliera.

- Oh, gracias, en un momento estoy contigo – Le dijo a la mujer de lentes y volteó hacia Rivaille – Espérame aquí si gustas, no tardaré –

- Voy contigo – Respondió el Sargento dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Pero, no es necesario, voy a estar bien… - Irvin estaba confundido por esa actitud.

- Escúchame bien – Volteó a verlo muy serio – A partir de ahora voy a ser tu brazo derecho y te acompañaré a donde sea que vayas. Ahora vamos a esa maldita reunión – Sin darle tiempo al otro de responder, lo jaló del brazo y caminaron fuera de la oficina.

Irvin estaba muy sorprendido, sintió un brinco en su corazón y sonrió alegre. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al lugar de la reunión.

- Gracias – Dijo Irvin dándole un pequeño beso a Rivaille.

- De nada… Ya entra… - Respondió completamente sonrojado.

Rivaille permaneció en silencio durante la reunión, estuvo de pie siempre al lado derecho de Irvin.

Nunca más lo dejaría solo. No quería confiar en la suerte de nuevo.

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado, ciertamente soy fan de Riren, pero últimamente el rubio Smith me ha parecido muy interesante xD_

_Esto lo escribí porque desde que leí el último número del manga, no he podido dejar de pensar en la reacción de Rivaille cuando vea lo que le pasó a Irvin. (T-T)_

_Gracias adelantadas por sus reviews. Continuaciones de los otros Fics, en proceso._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
